1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Recently, manufacturing both a MOSFET having the whole gate electrode silicided (hereinafter referred to as a full silicide MOSFET) and a MOSFET having only an upper part of the gate electrode silicided (hereinafter referred to as a normal silicide MOSFET) on a same semiconductor substrate is considered.
However, in order to form a full silicide MOSFET and a normal silicide MOSFET on the same substrate, it is necessary to individually form a gate electrode of the full silicide MOSFET and the normal silicide MOSFET, respectively, by using a photolithographic technique and an etching technique. This may degrade the reliability of the gate insulation film or the like.